


The stranger I knew

by UnderworId



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 10:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderworId/pseuds/UnderworId
Summary: Be kind, always.





	The stranger I knew

**Author's Note:**

> Be kind, always.

I was an aspiring writer, a working student. Full of dreams and admiration. 

Dreaming is my passion. But none of my dreams will come true none of it… anymore. 

I can sing, I can dance, my looks envied by some. I am powerful or so I thought I was. I took care of myself. I’m in charge of my life. My parents only watch me behind. Everything was easy for me, I have the luxury. What I need, what I want, that was before. I was supposed to be at the top, I could almost reach the peak, the sky. 

I misjudge my destiny. 

This maybe my karma, to be trapped inside of me. 

To make me feel for once how it is to be belittled, teased and more… to be alone. The world laughing at my downfall. My head that is always facing the upward is now praising the floor. This is ridiculous, that was my first impression. But the product of my ignorance is what I’m paying now. This cruel world holding me in her hands, I can only stare as she took everything away. 

_ “I will play for him on my harp… with my flute and ten stringed lyre…“  _

_‘Ah, the angels singing…‘_ I thought as my eyes looked at what is ahead of me. The choir members singing. I stare at those little angels while inside I’m recollecting my so-called life. 

It was a tragedy, what happened to me. I should have been smarter, I am smart. I was a salutatorian back in high school. But now, thanks to me I cannot finish my study. My third year in college wasted. All of it turned into dust. I can’t blame the people around me, as I said I was supposed to be in charge of myself. I don’t know what went wrong. My dreaming ends, that day. That long day. Sunday a hour pass midnight. I was with my new found friends, drinking in a club. I was drunk, my medicine, my choice of happiness… to be in and to feel part of the normal society. 

I almost  crawled my way back to my car. I swing my way through the high way, took the curve and bang! That’s all I can recall. Next thing I remember was waking up at a hospital. I had bandages all over, the light above me irritates my eyes and my head nearing to eruption. The doctors later told my terrified parents I drove  beyond the limit down the free way and hit the head of a delivery truck then nested at a brick wall after hitting three light posts. They also told them that if they let me live I would still be a living dead. 

Sadly, my p arents are too kind to let me suffer more… they gave me another chance to live. 

So now after two years of agonizing therapies and operations, I can move my head a little, the rest of my body… worthless. 

I use a wheelchair and a personal nurse to push me anywhere. Today, another Sunday morning we visited San Agustine Church. As I gaze upon the cross, it only reminds me of the wrongs I’ve done. My hands useless for they cannot write. My feet useless for they cannot walk and dance. Last, my voice because now without it I can’t sing or praise… and pray._ “Mam, let’s go now…“_ my nurse whispered to my ear before she push my wheelchair around and towards the door. A teardrop fell as I turn away to what I left before and now is waiting for my return…

**Author's Note:**

> Collections of short stories written way back in 2008.
> 
> Thank you for spending time with me.


End file.
